Michael's first day at Hogwarts
by NinaBallerina
Summary: It's Micahel's very first day at Hogwarts and everything that is unexpected, is to be expected!


Michael's first day at Hogwarts  
  
The ride to Hogwarts  
  
The rain hit hard against the window in the Express Compartment. In there sat a young boy, about the age of eleven with oval blue glasses that outlined his detailed eyes. Michael was off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the very first time. His nerves got to him and he started to fidget with his new wand. His wand was a piece of a large puzzle in his life; it gave him the power to use magic.  
  
Michael had been muggle born, and he is the first wizard to attend Hogwarts in his whole family. His sister, Nina, was a witch entering her fifth year at Hogwarts and told her brother all about magic. She use to teach him simple incantations and wand movements when he'd been younger. "Jeune yellowiss," he muttered, and his wand gave a spit of yellow colouring, which landed on the window.  
  
"Anything off the trolley, dear?" said a plump, short witch who came by. "Sorry, I only have muggle money." He said sadly, eyeing the sweets and treats that lay on the trolley. "I'll treat," Nina walked in, "Try the Toffee, the flavour lasts forever." The trolley lady handed them two toffees and left for the next compartment.  
  
"Hey, how's it going," said Nina with a bright smile, "Don't worry, me and you will be in the same house, it's a given." Michael didn't like this idea. Though Nina had made Slyterin sound like the greatest house to be in, he's been hearing stories about all wizards and witches turning out to be evil. He knew that the worst wizard of all had been in Slyterin at his stay at Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Oh, you're just going to love it! Draco, my boyfriend, is on the Slyterin Quidditch team. He is absolutely perfect. He should be here by now." Michael took a bite of his toffee, and he realized that flavour really never goes away; it stayed in his mouth for a while.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Nina, sorry 'bout the hold-up. You know the fans, they all wanted an autograph." Said Draco slyly. 'He's definitely a conceited boy' thought Michael, but he nodded and smiled politely.  
  
"Oh, is this the new little chap of yours? He will be the new Slyterin boy sooner than we think." Draco said with a sly smile.  
  
There was another knock at the door. "Hi, is this trolley full, me and my friend Ginny cannot find a vacant room." Said a girl who looked much older than Michael. Her eyes layed on him, "I haven't seen you here before; you must be new here. I'm Hermione." Her smile was as bright as the sun.  
  
"Michael, you do not want to be assosociating with her kind. She's a mudblood, muggleborn." Draco snickered. Hermione's face turned crimson, and she smiled once more at Michael, then left the compartment.  
  
"But I'm mmmu." Michael began to say, then his sister shot him a nasty look. 'She didn't tell him that we're muggle born,' Michael thought to himself.  
  
"Best be off hun." Draco kissed Nina's cheek and was on his way.  
  
"Are you trying to make my life a living hell? Draco dispises muggle born wizards and witches. If he knew what I was, he would dump me for sure." Nina pushed Michael and left the compartment.  
  
The train came to a stop. "Brace Yourself," said Michael aloud.  
  
"All ye ferst ye'ers 'tis w'ai." Said a voice from outside. " 'ommon 'ow, don't bi shi." Michael gathered his things and went to meet his fellow first years outside of the train. It was still raining and he was getting wet by the minute.  
  
"Ferst ye'ers le'eeve yer stuff 'er." Said the voice. Michael dropped all of his luggage and opened the cage that laid on the ground for his mouse; he placed Ruffis in his pocket and headed straight towards the others.  
  
Michael heard two voices from behind. "I wonder where we're going," said the first. "Nnn.Nnn.No.Clue," said the other shivering. Michael turned towards them, "My sister told me that first years float across the lagoon to get to Hogwarts; it's like an orientation." The two looked at him with amazement. "Oh, I'm Michael by the way." He held out his hand attempting to make friends. The two boys shook his hand and smiled. "I'm Anthony, and this is my brother, Christopher. We're ferternal twins and completely alike." Anthony said with a broad smile.  
  
"I've never been in the wizard world before," said Michael, wishing that he hadn't afterwards because of Nina's comment in their previous conversation. His ears burned; they always turned red when he's embarrassed. Anthony and Christopher didn't seem to notice this.  
  
"Neither have we," said Christopher. "Our mother is a witch and our father is a muggle; they made a deal when they got married."  
  
"Yeah, we couldn't set foot in the wizard world until we entered Hogwarts." Anthony finished Christopher's sentence with a smile in his eyes.  
  
"Yer 'free," said the man. "'ers a boat for yer."  
  
"Thank you sir." Said Michael.  
  
"Oh please, don't cal mi sir. Thee name is Hagrid."  
  
"Hi Hagrid." Said the three in unison. "I'm Michael, and these are my new friends Anthony and Christopher.  
  
It was a bumpy boat ride because of the rain and the wind. The boat kept shaking back and fourth the cause of the whether and the three mischievous boys. Michael felt scared and reached into his pocket to hold Ruffis; for some reason, Ruffis wasn't there. "Oh no." said Michael. The two boys looked at him waiting for a reason. "My mouse, Ruffis, is gone. He was right here in my pocket."  
  
"Is that him in the water." Said Anthony pointing towards a floating object out of hands reach.  
  
"Ruffis!" Michael yelped.  
  
"Chill, don't have a kitten. I'll get him." Christopher leaned out of the boat and grasped the little mouse's tail. "Got him.Ahhh!" Christopher fell out of the boat and into the lake. "Catch!" he said quickly and threw Ruffis to Michael. Michael leaped and got him, "Got him, now we'll get you."  
  
Michael took off his robe and told Michael to do the same. He tied the two together and casted it out to Christopher; it just reached him. "Grab a hold!" yelled Anthony and Michael. He grabbed it; then a thrust of wind made him let go. "Christopher!" There was a rumble in the water, and it wasn't because of the wind. "The lagoon monster!" gasped Michael. "Oh Oh!" The three said altogether. The monster grabbed Christopher and tossed him back into the boat.  
  
"Whoa! What a ride!" said Christopher, half laughing, half shivering.  
  
"Let's try not get into any more trouble until we reach the castle." Said Anthony trying to be serious.  
  
They all looked at each other and laughed. "No way!" blurted Michael.  
  
They reached the castle at last. "Hogwarts; what a beauty." Christopher said in amazement.  
  
"We're home." Said Michael and they headed towards the door. 


End file.
